La sangre de la vida
by Atori-chan
Summary: Solo existía una esperanza para pasar el resto de su inmortalidad juntos. Post Manga.


**SUMARY: **Solo existía una esperanza para pasar el resto de su inmortalidad juntos.

**Pareja principal: **Kaname x Yuuki

**Parejas secundarias: **Aidou x Yori

**Género:**_ Drama y Romance_

**Aviso: **_SPOILERS DEL MANGA. Si no has leído el final del manga y el extra, y no quieres recibir spoilers, abstente de leer este fic._

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de _Vampire Knight_ no me pertenecen, sino a su creadora Matsuri Hino.

* * *

_**LA SANGRE DE LA VIDA  
**_

_by: Atori_

_Oneshoot_

* * *

-¡Hazlo! –demandó la sangre pura de largos cabellos castaños, quién con su apariencia jovial, se había quedado estancada con sus quince años.

-Pero, Yuuki-sama… -contestó el único hombre presente en aquel grupo de tres.

Aunque normalmente tratase a la vampira con bastante informalidad y con un miedo poco visible, la determinación y su idea, ponían nervioso a aquel hombre rubio, que como la joven, poseía una juventud envidiable y que nadie creería que tuviera más de cien años.

-¡Derrite el maldito bloque de hielo, Aidou! ¡Si no lo haces tú, se lo pediré a Kain-senpai! –la impaciencia unida al deseo y la rabia, eran como un doble filo para el noble.

El noble, aparte de sentirse atemorizado por su vida, como le ocurría con Kaname, le había sorprendido que la pura sangre, a la que cuando era humana, era respetuosa en extremo y estricta con las normas morales, le hablara de esa manera. Mirando el bloque de hielo, las dudas volvieron a asaltarle. Ahí dentro se encontraba su señor Kaname, durmiendo al igual que una bella durmiente, pero con la diferencia de que de no ser por el hielo, se hubiera consumido en pedazos.

Hacía unos meses, Kaname había arrojado su corazón al horno con la intención de crear nuevas armas anti vampiros. Kaname habría desaparecido quedando nada de su presencia, de no ser por su intervención de congelarlo y conservarlo, mientras buscaba una solución para que volviera a la vida. La única solución viable y que había encontrado hasta el momento era que un purasangre poderoso y perteneciente al linaje Kuran, intercambiara su corazón por el suyo. Pero eso significaba el suicidio de Yuuki, la única Kuran con vida y eso era algo que Hanabusa Aido no iba permitir.

Sin embargo, ahora Yuuki le pedía descongelar aquel bloque de hielo, porque había encontrado lo que ella había llamado "La esperanza de la vida". Según la pura sangre, le aseguraba que con ella, nadie moriría y Kaname regresaría como el purasangre poderoso de antaño.

¿Cómo?

Algo tan sencillo no podía ser.

-¡¿A qué estás esperando, Aidou?! –exigió con ferocidad a punto de usar sus poderes sobrenaturales sobre él.

El rubio retrocedió un paso asustado por esa criatura, años atrás, tan graciosa e infantil.

-Aidou –la tercera voz, una femenina y calmada, había apoyado una mano sobre su brazo-, ten fe –le dijo con una sonrisa pintada en los labios.

Aquella joven desvió la mirada hacia Yuuki, intentando tranquilizarla y que pudiera comprender los sentimientos de Hanabusa.

Rindiéndose ante su mejor amiga, Yuuki relajó los músculos e hizo que todo instinto vampírico asesino desapareciera.

-Gracias, Yori-chan –la aludida mantuvo su sonrisa-. Lo siento mucho, senpai –dirigiéndose hacia el rubio con el respeto acostumbrado-. Pero estoy convencida de que si le muerdo, cómo él hizo conmigo al despertarme como vampira, revivirá –colocando sus manos sobre su vientre- Mi hija… La hija de Kaname y mía –hablando con ternura y adoración- tiene el poder de ofrecerme la sangre necesaria y suficiente para el renacimiento de una vida que ya ha sido consumida.

-Pero, estás embarazada de tres meses. ¿Cómo puedes saber que es una niña? –podía creer que con la unión de dos sangre puras como ellos, concibieran un heredero poderoso, capaz de obrar milagros. Pero aún así, ¿no era demasiado pronto para afirmar que sería una niña?

-Ya te lo he dicho. Se me apareció en sueños y me dijo la forma de revivir a Kaname oni-sama. Sé que dará resultado. Confío plenamente en lo que Kaname y yo hemos hecho.

Aidou suspiró con fuerza. Luego desvió la mirada hacia Sayori, obteniendo un asentimiento de cabeza y se sintió igual que Yuuki. Contra ella era imposible negarle algo.

-De acuerdo –accediendo.

Yuuki volvió a centrarse en su hermano. Si quería que todo saliese bien, no podía distraerse en ningún momento. Su hija en sueños ya se lo había advertido, así como el hecho de que solo existía una oportunidad. La sangre que le daría, no podría desperdiciarse.

Al principio no había querido creer en algo que había soñado, especialmente cuando había aprendido que los sueños eran producto de la imaginación. Incluso cuando después de aquel día, lo había soñado una y otra vez, había llegado a creer que se había obsesionado con aquel sueño. Sin embargo, su hija que parecía dar la impresión de haber sacado la inteligencia de Kaname, se había ocupado de darle un segundo mensaje para que entendiera que aquel sueño era real. El poder descomunal que poseía su hija era tan grande, que era digna de ser una Kuran de pura cepa.

El bloque de hielo comenzó a desquebrajarse debido al poder de Aidou.

No era momento de alabar a su hija no nacida. Ya lo haría cuando naciera, al lado de Kaname. Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, la joven vampira se centró en su cometido. El proceso era sencillo, idéntico al mismo que el ancestro había hecho sobre ella, solo que tenía que hacerlo muy rápido y en grandes proporciones.

Cuando el bloque se hizo añicos, Yuuki no tardó en ir hacia él y cogerlo para que no tuviera una caída brusca. Sin perder un instante, apartó los pliegues del cuello de su larga gabardina y hundió sus largos colmillos sobre su fino y larga cuello.

Mientras la pura sangre se encargaba de beber la sangre fría de Kaname, Aidou empujó a Sayori hacia fuera del lugar, dejándoles la intimidad deseada. Yuuki no se percató de ello. Estaba concentrada en beber aquel líquido carmesí que tanto había añorado. Aunque estuviese frío, todavía conservaba ese sabor único y especial que lo hacía desear y ansiar más que la de Zero. Era tan exquisita como el buen vino que gustosamente estaría bebiendo de él hasta saciarse. Pero algo en su interior le hizo ver que ya tenía suficiente para poder continuar con el ritual. Se separó lentamente de Kaname para observarlo con los ojos carmesíes propios de los vampiros sedientos de su sangre favorita. Lamiéndose los labios, indispuesta a dejar ningún rastro de sangre de él fuera de su paladar, respiró con fuerza y se mordió la muñeca para absorber su propia sangre, donde en el interior de su cuerpo bullía tres tipos de sangre distintos, la suya, la de su hija y ahora la de Kaname. Cogiendo lo que pudo para llenar su boca, unió sus labios contra los de él, en un beso largo y profundo, pasándole aquella sangre que tenía dentro de su boca.

Aunque hubiese deseado tantear esa lengua con la suya y jugar con los dientes de él, provocándose heridas intencionadas en un beso sangriento y apasionado, primero debía ocuparse de traspasarle toda la sangre necesaria para insuflarle la vida. Cuando ya no quedó sangre en su boca, Yuuki repitió el proceso de absorber la sangre de Kaname, mezclarla con la suya y la de su hija, y traspasarla mediante aquel beso. Así lo hizo durante unas diez veces, hasta que sintió cómo el cuerpo de su hermano se movía ligeramente.

Yuuki dejó de filtrarle sangre y lo observó con esperanza y nerviosismo. Aunque confiaba en lo que su hija le había dicho, la pequeña inquietud, permanecía inevitablemente en su cuerpo.

Los párpados de Kaname comenzaron a abrirse lentamente y la vampira soltó un pequeño sonido agudo por aquel milagro que podían realizar seres como ellos.

-¿Yuuki? –pronunció confuso y con una mano sobre su mejilla húmeda, pero tan cálida para él.

-¡Oni-sama! ¡Kaname oni-sama! –echándose a su cuerpo, abrazándolo con fuerza, como si temiera que fuera a descomponerse.

Kaname no entendía cómo es que estaba vivo y cómo era posible que Yuuki lo hubiera conseguido, incluso conservando sus grandes poderes como vampiro pura sangre. Estos lo alertaron de la pequeña criatura que comenzaba a nacer en el interior de la joven.

Yuuki se separó un poco, lo suficiente para mirarlo y en una combinación de lágrimas, sonrisa y emoción, comenzó a explicarlo todo, aunque atropelladamente.

-Tu hija… Nuestra hija… Gracias ella pudiste resucitar… ella me lo dijo en un sueño… Es muy fuerte, oni-sama… Es… Es… -verle ahí enfrente, mirándola entre confuso y sorprendido por la noticia, no pudo volver a resistir la tentación de querer abrazarlo de nuevo- ¡No vuelvas a hacerlo! ¡No vuelvas a dejarme sola!

Aunque el vampiro iba comprendiendo más o menos lo que había pasado, tener a Yuuki abrazándolo desesperadamente y suplicándole, lo entristeció.

Si él se había sacrificado, había sido para darle la felicidad que ella se merecía. Por alguna razón, parece que con él no lo daba conseguido. Esperaba que al desaparecer del maldito triángulo amoroso, Yuuki podría rehacer su vida con el otro dueño de su corazón y que lograba que riera ampliamente.

Había sido por eso, que como deseo de tener un último recuerdo y el privilegio de tener algo exclusivo de ella, que le había robado su virginidad. No había contado con que ella tras aquella noche de amor, se hubiera quedado embarazada.

Con gran pesar, Kaname se deshizo de su abrazo, pero ella se negó a que lo hiciera.

Kaname suspiró con gran paciencia. Con ella tan cerca y aguantando con dificultades la sed de su garganta seca, se veía incapaz de resistirse a morderla y beber de ella.

-Yuuki, debiste dejarme morir, así podrías ser feliz.

-Sin ti, jamás sería feliz.

-Tendrías a Kiryuu.

Yuuki se separó de él nuevamente para volver a encararlo.

-Se acabó. Lo de él se acabó. Ser consciente de que estabas muerto, que nunca volvería a verte, me abrió los ojos. Te lo juro, oni-sama. Bebe de mí y lo comprobarás. Pero por favor, no vuelvas a sacrificarte. ¡Quédate a mi lado para siempre! ¡Sino, me iré contigo! –volviéndolo a abrazar.

-Yuuki –susurrando su nombre. Si algo no quería era que se suicidara y en consecuencia destruyera la vida que él y ella habían creado.

-Pasar a tu lado nuestra eternidad, con nuestra hija, es lo que debes pensar –separándose unos pocos centímetros con sus labios a punto de tocarse-. Yo te haré feliz, Kaname oni-sama. Yo te protegeré. Llenaré tu vida de luz y calidez. Te daré mi sangre las veces que desees –abriendo su chaqueta donde a través del pequeño escote, tenía expuesto su cuello, a sabiendas que al renacer estaría seco y el hecho de tentarlo, no hacía más que corroborara sus palabras.

Los ojos del muchacho se tornaron rojo y sin vacilar ni un segundo, lamió primero la zona, provocándole un gemido de placer e hincó sus colmillos sobre su fina piel.

Yuuki suspiró de placer, sintiendo el mismo éxtasis como el que tuvo cuando hicieron el amor. Solo habían pasado tres meses, pensando que ya no lo volvería a ver más, a punto de sumirse en una profunda depresión, para acabar sintiendo una inmensa felicidad y una emoción tremendo al tenerlo nuevamente entre sus brazos.

Aquel afecto que había sentido por Zero se esfumaba tan rápido, como la tristeza y la amargura al ver a Kaname sin corazón y sin saber cómo revivirlo sin que tuviera que dar su vida a cambio.

-Yuuki –murmuró su nombre, mirándola con deseo y pasión.

La joven correspondió su mirada y con su lengua le lamió los restos de su sangre que quedaban esparcidos sobre los labios masculinos. Luego sonrió y llevó una de las grandes manos masculinas a su vientre.

-Todo ha sucedido gracias a esta pequeña criatura que nos ha dado la oportunidad de estar juntos por el resto de nuestras vidas, como así debería ser.

-Como así debería ser.

FIN

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Y como así debería ser que terminara _Vampire Knight_. Con Kaname y Yuuki juntos. No voy a entrar más en el asunto, porque aparte de ser mi primer fic de esta pareja, es también un día muy especial para mí.

Así como es el décimo fic que publico en este día de los diecinueve que habrán, es un día en el que hace diez años publiqué mi primer fic. Por eso, quise hacer una publicación masiva de mis parejas favoritas. Y sabiendo ya cómo terminó el manga y la aclaración de que la chica morenita es hija de Kaname, esta idea vino bien encajada.

Por cierto, que antes de que se hiciera oficial la pareja de Aidou y Sayori, yo ya era fan de ellos, por lo que enterarme de su oficialidad en el extra, no pude evitar incluirla en este fic.

Solo me queda decir que espero que os haya gustado esta historia y también que hayáis preferido este final o uno parecido a este. Nos vemos.

'Atori'


End file.
